


For always.

by ohyouwatchusrun



Series: Mattex prompts. [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouwatchusrun/pseuds/ohyouwatchusrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Alex grow old together but one of them becomes seriously ill.<br/>(it broke my heart to write this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For always.

The moment she opens the door, he knows. He knows that there will never be anyone else; no one else could ever come close. If he’s being honest he knew it from the moment he set eyes on her, when she had walked in to his life with gorgeous curls and the brightest smile, as if she wasn’t about to turn his world upside down.

As he sits in the chair next to the hospital bed, he sees her how he’s always seen her, so beautiful and endearing, her hair a golden halo around her head. He takes her in, all of her as he looks at her with such love, such adoration.

He takes her delicate hand in his and presses it to his heart, “I’ll love you until this old thing ticks for the last time” he says as he watches her smile up at him, so weak and pale and yet so very strong and beautiful at the same time, because to him, she could never be anything else.

 It’s been 36 years and he still looks at her the same way he did when he knocked on the door of her apartment, looked into her tired eyes and confessed his love for her. Back then he didn’t think it possible to love her more, but as time went on, he grew to love her more and more every day. He learned everything about her, he’s seen her ecstatic and seen her distraught, and he’s seen her every emotion in-between. He knows this woman more than he knows himself.

He’s aware that her time has come and he won’t have her much longer, and the thought almost kills him alone, he thinks that when she’s gone, he won’t last much longer, because he cannot imagine his life without her, he can’t imagine breathing without her, he can’t imagine going to bed without her at night, or not waking up that little bit earlier in the mornings just to watch her sleep.

He sits by her side for weeks, and they reminisce the times that they’ve shared, she still laughs at his ridiculous jokes that no one else would find the smallest bit amusing. They constantly remind one and other of the love they feel, but it will never seem like enough. They’ve told each other every day for as long as they can remember. They’ve shared just how much they love and adore each other regularly throughout the years, and it still doesn’t seem like enough. He knows that it will never be enough, he will never be able to explain to her what she means to him, but he thinks she must know. It doesn’t need to be said, not between the two of them.

Each day she gets weaker and weaker and Matt never leaves Alex’s side. They still laugh together over little things and he can’t take his eyes off her, not for a moment.

“Promise me, promise that you’ll wait for me. Whatever happens, wherever you may go. Promise that you’ll be there.” he whispers into her ear as he holds her close to him.

 “Oh darling, of course I’ll wait. You’re not rid of me just yet.” He smiles and kisses her like it’s all he has, giving her all of him,

“I love you so much Lex. For always”

“For always” she whispers to him, with her last breath.

Matt clings to her tightly, tears streaming down his face as he thinks about the life that they shared and all the things she had given him. He thinks back to how happy she had made him for all these years and he promises himself, no matter how broken his heart is now, he will never, ever forget how whole she made his heart all those years ago.  She will live on in his memory and in his heart, until eventually; it is his turn to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy,  
> Kudos and comments are wonderful Xx


End file.
